


Landslides: Children get older and I'm getting older too

by Totallynotawitch



Series: Landslides [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Just Dance, M/M, Red truck, sibling bonding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: Wally and Iris have a free moment so they hang out together. Some teasing and crying will be had, but maybe not for the reasons you think.
Relationships: Iris West & Nora West-Allen, Iris West & Wally West, Iris West & Wally West & Nora West-Allen, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Wally West, Wally West & Nora West-Allen
Series: Landslides [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Landslides: Children get older and I'm getting older too

_Hey, Iris I’ll be at your house in 10!_ Iris saw the text from her brother and smiled.

She grabbed a coat, a taser, and a book and waited for Wally outside. Barry had gone out to do something with Cisco, so it was just Wally with Iris today. Baby Nora had already fallen asleep, but Iris kept the baby monitor close to her just in case. The night air of Central city was freezing, so Iris pulled the jacket close to her as she waited.

She heard him before she saw him. His truck was a little noisy and music, rock n roll blares through the speaker. Iris squinted from the light from the headlights and she covered her eyes as she stood up. The headlights shut off and Wally jumped out the truck in a black bomber jacket.

“Hey, Iris! What are you doing out, it’s cold?” Wally asks as he jogs up to her.

“Wanted to wait for you. Nice car by the way.” Iris examined the car carefully. She was positive she saw Jax with a similar car earlier.

“Let’s get inside.” Iris arched an eyebrow but followed him inside. The apartment was warm so the West siblings shrugged off their coats. Wally headed straight for the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets.

“Where’d you get the car, Wally?” Iris asked, mirth evident in her voice.

Wally turned around and glared at her. “Where’s my baby niece?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Right back at ya.” Wally sassed at her. He took two brownies and a protein bar from their kitchen. Iris rolled her eyes.

“She’s upstairs sleeping. For now anyways.” Iris told him sarcastically. She sat down on the couch and placed the baby monitor on the nightstand.

“Sounds like a handful.” Wally remarked. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch to talk.

Iris sighed in lieu of an answer. “She doesn’t have the speed now, but she has the appetite of a speedster.”

Wally made a noise of sympathy. “That’s not fun.”

“Mhm. What about the car? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Jax driving that same car.” Wally ducked his head down in embarrassment.

Iris started giggling furiously. “You like him.”

Wally squawked in disagreement, but Iris didn’t change her mind. “You like him! You do!”

“I- Iris.” Wally whined.

Iris chuckled and pulled him into a hug. “It’s ok. I think he likes you too. Trust me, I’m paid to know people.”

Wally gave her a doubtful look. “Yeah, I am. I’m an investigative journalist. You need good instincts and my instincts say that he likes you too. If I’m wrong, break up with him. You remember what dad always says.”

“Never be with someone who doesn’t know your worth.” They said in unison.

“Speaking of being an investigative journalist. I read your latest story, it’s good. How’s apartment hunting going?”

Iris scoffed. “Fine, a little stressful. We realized we need to sell a little bit more ad revenue to buy our own place, but we also want to hire a photographer. So there’s the great debate of do we want to get our own place before hiring someone new or do we want to use this new person’s talent to boost ad revenue and gain money so we can get a place faster.”

“Ah, the great debate. I’m glad I’m not an entrepreneur.” Wally joked. He was currently getting his masters in engineering while helping Team Flash out. Lord knows with a baby they certainly need it.

“Yeah speaking of which, how are you planning on paying for the car and other things?” Iris asked.

“There’s an ad for building cars for a car company, but there’s also one for a mechanic business. I’m going out for the interviews next week.” Iris saw nervousness take ahold of her brother. He started fiddling with his fingers and she could’ve sworn lightning flash in his eyes.

“You wanna play just dance?”

Wally looked at her excitedly. “Hell yeah! Prepare to be defeated, Iris!”

“In your dreams Wallace!” The pair set up the Wii game and played for hours before the baby monitor screeched with Baby Nora’s cries.

“Pause the game, I’ll be right back.” Iris set her remote down and went to go see what was wrong with her baby. She would bet that Nora was probably hungry.

“I’ll go with you.” Wally followed Iris up the stairs to the nursery. She flicked on the light switch to see Nora screaming and crying in her crib. Iris picked her up and checked to make sure she hadn’t spoiled her diaper.

“Ok you’re just hungry. Wally do you know how to warm a baby bottle?” Wally nodded and flashed to get two. “Can you get me some? Oh, thank you. Hopefully, this will be enough.”

“How much does she usually drink?”

“Well we were supposed to get 8 oz. ones now that she’s 5 months, but we never did so she has about 2 bottles every five hours. Once she had four in one sitting. I almost fell asleep.” Wally snorted quietly and it caught Nora’s attention. She had a mop of curly black hair, gigantic brown eyes, and tawny skin. He could spot which features she got from Iris and which were from Barry. With one hand on the bottle, she reached her other hand upwards for Wally. Hesitantly he gave her a finger. He’d been around her hundred of times, but he was always a little nervous. She took that finger into her strong grasp and continued drinking the baby formula.

“She’s so tiny... must be genetics.” Wally gave his sister a sly smile and fought down the laughter. Iris glared at him hard and mouthed a curse word at him.

“Hey a mamma can’t be cussing,” Wally joked.

“This mamma can do whatever she wants,” Iris retorted. Wally held his hands up in surrender. Together they quietly watched Baby Nora eat. Soon, they realized that just dance would have to be continued another day so he went to turn it off.

“Can you believe she’s here, How... how we’re adults now?”

“Life has been pretty shocking for us. Sometimes I just sit here and watch her sleep unsure of how real this all is. Like it’ll be gone in a-” Iris snapped her fingers. The sound caused Nora to giggle. Iris smiled warmly at her daughter.

“This is permanent Iris, well maybe not this apartment if you and Barry have more kids. But this life, I think it’s pretty permanent.”

“One: don’t jinx us. Two: one speedster baby is enough for a long while.” Wally laughed at her statement. His sister was always a little superstitious. He doesn’t think that he’s jinxing them. His will and the will of all their other allies are more powerful than whatever the universe tries to throw at them. The 2024 newspaper flies through his head. Wally scrunches up his nose and dismisses that though. They saved Iris, they can save Barry too.

Iris puts Nora back to sleep after down two and a half bottles. They sing an old lullaby that Francine used to sing to them. “Mom would’ve been proud of you,” Wally whispers to her as he’s leaving. Her eyes tear up a bit. “You too,” she choked out. They hugged goodbye before Wally got into his truck and left.

It is interesting how life turns out, the ticking hands of time, and all that. Sometimes it feels like just yesterday 8-year-old Iris was being led into the hospital room by her dad to see her new baby brother. Or when Iris and Wally leaned on each other when their parents got divorced. Now they’re adults with scars and trauma wondering how it all happened so quickly.


End file.
